The Five Times Laurel Found Nyssa and Sara and One Time They Found Her
by scarletcanary
Summary: It's summer in Star City and with Sara and Nyssa staying close by Laurel uses every excuse to see her sister and her best friend whenever possible.
1. The Barbeque

**I don't own these characters they are the property of DC/CW.**

 **Special thanks to seiya-starsniper for betaing this fic for me.**

* * *

Laurel walked up the steps of Nyssa and Sara's brand-new home. The old brownstone stood three stories tall and had plenty of space for the two to settle down. Laurel hoped that a permanent residence meant she would be seeing a lot more of her sister and her almost sister-in-law. Hopefully, she could get a niece or nephew very soon. Laurel rang the doorbell and waited as her sister's' voice can through the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sara, It's me."

"Hey Laurel, it's unlocked, Nyssa and I are setting up out back," Sara replied.

Laurel sighed at the thought of her sister leaving her door unlocked. Even if the neighborhood they had chosen was down the street from their Dad's precinct, it was still in the Glades and crime hadn't gotten that much better.

Laurel walked through the house and made her way to the back. When she had first taken a tour through the house with the two time travelers and their realtor, it had looked very different. It was so empty with only dark floors and white walls, but now, the house felt more like a home, even with Nyssa's minimalist approach to furniture. The living room was colored with Sara's pastel blue accents, like the throw blanket on the white couch, and Felicity's gift of a Fern, a fine addition on to Nyssa's herb garden.

She walked out onto the deck and was greeted with the sight of Nyssa at the grill with a 'Kiss the Chef' apron.

"You know, you two really shouldn't leave your door unlocked," She said admiring the apron and wondering what Sara did to get Nyssa to wear it. On second thought, no she didn't need to know.

"Well hello to you too, Sis," Sara complained from where she was setting the table, but she put down the plates and enveloped Laurel in a hug, anyway.

"Hello, Laurel." Nyssa greeted, turning away from the hamburgers and allowing Laurel to hug her too.

"Hey," she said "Cute apron."

Sara and Nyssa laughed, now standing side by side, their arms around each other.

"Yes, your sister was quite persistent that it 'would protect my outfit from grease', but I assumed she just wants an excuse to kiss me."

"Like I need an excuse to kiss you," Sara said, turning her girlfriend's jaw to kiss her.

Laurel rolled her eyes and brought out the gift she had bought for the two.

"Here," she said holding out the box.

"You didn't have to get anything for us. Going house hunting with us was a huge help," Sara said.

"No, I wanted to," Laurel insisted.

"Then it is much appreciated, Laurel," Nyssa said.

"Can we open it?" Sara asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes of course. I know you, Sara, I wouldn't give you a gift and not let you open it right away," Laurel said.

Sara immediately ripped off the paper and Nyssa smiled in anticipation of the gift. Sara finally opened the box to reveal a fire extinguisher and a cookbook.

Sara let out a laugh as she picked up the fire extinguisher and Nyssa smiled as she started to flip through the cookbook.

"We'll definitely be using this, thanks Laurel!" Sara said.

"Especially with Mr. Rory around, although the entire crew does have a tendency for destruction." Nyssa added, "Thank you, Laurel, your gifts will be well used."

"Having met the crew of the Waverider, I thought the fire extinguisher would help, and since you inherited dad's cooking abilities, and that you two would enjoy the cookbook. It has recipes from all around the world by different famous chefs." Laurel said.

Just then, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their other friends and family.

"I'll get it," Sara said, untangling herself from Nyssa. Laurel helped Nyssa finish setting the table as the sound of everyone's voices filled the house.


	2. Sinus Infections and Cold Air

Laurel reached for her buzzing phone, digging around in her pile of paperwork until she found it under the witness's testimony.

Nyssa's name flashed on her caller ID as she picked up her phone, "Hey Nyssa, what's up?"

"Hello Laurel, I apologize for calling you last minute but it looks like we'll be unable to meet you for dinner tonight."

Laurel frowned. It was unusual for Nyssa to call and cancel their weekly dinner.

"Is everything OK?" She asked.

"Sara has a sinus infection. We're headed to the Waverider to see if Gideon can help, but Sara is utterly miserable," Nyssa said.

"Yeah, I know how Sara can get when she's sick. Is there anything I can do to help?" Laurel asked.

Nyssa paused as Laurel heard the familiar yet muffled voice of her sister.

"Sara asks if you have her ice pack… The eye mask one?" Nyssa wondered.

A few weeks ago, while on patrol, Laurel had taken a punch that had resulted in a black eye and had borrowed Sara's ice pack.

"Sure, I'll bring it over after work. It might be a little late, I'm prepping for a trial."

"I'm sure we can manage for a few hours. Thank you, Laurel, and good luck on your case."

"I should be the one telling you good luck, you have to deal with Sara," Laurel said. Ever since they were kids whenever Sara got sick she would whine and mope around the house with her stupid shark demanding to be coddled until she got better.

Nyssa laughed over the phone and Laurel caught Sara's faint voice grumbling in the background.

"I'll let you go, and I'll stop by tonight with the ice pack. Bye, Nyssa."

"Goodbye, Laurel," Nyssa said ending the call.

* * *

By the time Laurel had finished her trial prep and eaten dinner with Tommy, who had brought her the ice pack, it was already dark out. Thus, she decided to swing by the grocery store and picked up a few pints of Ben and Jerry's before driving to Sara and Nyssa's house. She rang the doorbell and soon a familiar voice came over the intercom.

"Hello Laurel, the door is unlocked and we are out back."

"Ok, I brought ice cream."

"Ooh, ice cream!" Sara said.

Laurel walked through the familiar house, stopping by the kitchen to put the ice pack in the freezer and grab a couple of spoons, before opening the glass door where she found Nyssa and Sara.

The two had set up a few lanterns around the edge of the deck and fairy lights were wrapped around the railings adding low lighting to the night. The two girls in question were curled up on one of the burgundy deck chairs. Sara was lying across Nyssa's lap wrapped up in a pastel blue throw blanket, her head resting on Nyssa's shoulder.

"You two have got to lock your doors," Laurel insisted. "Especially after dark and if neither of you are inside."

"We are perfectly capable of defending our home and we do have a Security System," Nyssa argued.

"An intercom on your phone and your gut feeling don't count," Laurel objected. "So why are you out here?"

"My head hurts and I don't have my ice pack," Sara said, "The cold air is the only thing that helps."

"The antibiotics should kick in pretty soon," Nyssa assured her.

"Are you going to give me the ice pack or not?" Sara whined, turning to look up at her sister. She sneezed and once again buried her face in Nyssa's collarbone.

Laurel smiled and pulled out the ice cream, knowing it would cheer them both up. Even if she didn't say it, Laurel could tell Nyssa was worried about Sara. Nyssa's brow was lowered slightly and her lips turned down at the edges.

"New York Super Fudge Chunk, for you," she said, handing Sara the pint of ice cream and a spoon.

"Blond Ambition for you," she said handing Nyssa the pint.

"And Vanilla Toffee Bar Crunch for me, " She said pulling up a chair next to the two.

"Thank you, Laurel," Sara said, her mouth full of ice cream.

"You did not have to bring us each our own pint, but you have my thanks," Nyssa said.

The three ate in silence for a little while. The only sounds were of the city nightlife, the odd car passing by and Sara's occasional sniffle. Before long, Nyssa mentioned their latest mission to Brazil, and they lapsed into casual conversation touching on the subject of Laurel's Black Canary vigilante work, but ultimately the discussion revolved around Sara and Nyssa's recent time travel to 19th century South America.

"It was quite fascinating to explore the streets of Capivari, even though we were only there to ensure the birth of Leo Vaz," Nyssa commented.

Laurel nodded in agreement. Although she was quite happy with her life here in Star City, she was always intrigued by their historical tales.

With the empty pints lying on the deck between them, Nyssa wiped the last of the ice cream from the side of her lips. Sara had long since fallen asleep, her warm breath tickling Nyssa's neck and her fingers gripping Nyssa's shirt.

Although the night had cooled the summer air, it wasn't until a strong be a breeze flowed through the backyard that Laurel and Nyssa decided it would be wise to head inside.

"Would you mind opening the door for me?" Nyssa asked, "Sara has fallen asleep, and I do not wish to disturb her."

"Sure," Laurel said.

The two walked inside and Laurel held the door open, "Do you want me to help you take her upstairs?"

"That would be wonderful thank you, Laurel."

They walked through the house and up the stairs. Laurel walking ahead opening the doors to a master bedroom. She pulled back the gray sheets and Nyssa laid Sara down on the bed. The girl in question only stirred when Nyssa pulled back, untangled herself from Sara's grip, but she did not awake as Nyssa tucked her in.

"I should go," Laurel whispered.

"Allow me to walk you to the door."

Laurel nodded, and the two walked back downstairs.

"Thank you for tonight Laurel, I hope we can schedule dinner for next week."

"It was my treat."

"I'll see you later," Laurel said before hugging Nyssa.

"Goodbye, Laurel." she said.

Laurel smiled and waved to Nyssa once she was in her car and headed home.


	3. Stargazing and Questions

Laurel let out a sigh of relief as the jury rendered their guilty verdict. From the way the defense argued their case, to the way they butchered the witnesses on the stand, Laurel knew that it could have gone either way, but justice was served and a young woman's sister could finally have peace.

Now, as she sat at her desk filing away the last of her paperwork, thoughts of Sara filled her mind. Her recent case and her little sister's disappearance were so similar, but in order to pursue the case, she had to put her emotions aside.

Now as she sat in her office filing away the paperwork, she couldn't get Sara off her mind. She knew the general idea of what had happened to her sister. Sara had been separated from Oliver and his father when the Gambit went down, and she had been found by Nyssa, ending up with the League of Assassins. Yet there were still some things Laurel questioned, like Sara's new biology and genetic knowledge and her ability to speak Japanese and understand Haitien Creole, something Nyssa had mentioned Sara had already spoken when they met.

"Hey Laurel, a couple of us are headed out to a late dinner. I thought since Tommy was out of town you might want to join us?" Susie, another DA asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll head home."

"OK have a good..." but before Susie could finish, the lights shut off startling the two.

"And the power went out," Laurel replied, "looks like we'll all be heading home."

"You have a safe drive and call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Susie I will," Laurel said.

She cleaned up her desk and locked away her files before walking down to the garage and getting into her car. Although she knew that Sara was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she felt the innate need to check up on her sister.

It wasn't too late, so Laurel rang the doorbell and Nyssa's voice told her she could come in.

The house was dark but she followed the candles out past the deck and onto the little patch of grass where the two girls were laying out on a blanket.

"Hey Laurel," Sara said tipping her head back to look at her sister.

"Hi, I just wanted to check in to make sure you two were OK."

"We're fine," Sara replied, "Nyssa finally has an excuse to light all her candles."

"And yet I have not," Nyssa refuted.

"Give it a few minutes," Sara said teasing her lover "Do you want to join us? Now that the powers out you can finally see all the stars."

"Sure," Laurel said laying down beside Sara who immediately started telling her about the different constellations visible.

"Hey Sara," Laurel said turning onto her side to face her sister.

"Yep," Sara said.

"I love you," Laurel whispered.

Sara looked at her taking note of her quiver lip and wrapped her arms around her sister pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too sis," Sara said.

Nyssa took note of the sisters' interaction, but before she could say anything they both dragged her into the hug and Laurel whispered her love to Nyssa as well.

"Is everything all right Laurel?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just a been a long day," Laurel said pulling away as the three sat up.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Nyssa asked.

"No no, I just wanted to stop by."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked. "We've got plenty of room and traffic is bound to be hell because of the power outage."

Laurel considered her options before finally agreeing, thinking that maybe for tonight it would be nice to have her sister close by.

* * *

The three stargazed for a little while longer before heading up to bed, but before Laurel crawled into bed a knock came at the guest bedroom door.

"Come in," she said.

Nyssa opened the door before closing it behind her and crossing the room to stand in front of Laurel. Her red silk nightgown and matching robe flowed around her thighs.

"I wanted to see that you were comfortable," She said. "And to ask you if you are all right?"

Laurel was unsure of what to say to Nyssa. She did not want to ask her to reveal something about Sara without the latter's permission, but before she could decide on what to say, Sara herself slipped into the room.

"Hey," she said.

Laurel smiled before deciding on what to ask.

"Sara…" She started, trying to get the words out. She wanted to ask Sara if she found peace from all the terrible things that had happened to her and if she could promise Laurel never to die on her again, but the words felt like syrup in her throat.

"I…" She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. She was torn between wanting to know and letting her sister have her past. She decided to let it lie and not bring up bad memories or intrude on her sister's history.

"I just want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes to bring you home and I'll always be there for you. Both of you, she added," staring at Nyssa who had stood observantly by the door.

"We know Sis, it's kind of hard to top resurrection, but knowing you, you could find a way," Sara said.

Laurel let out a short laugh, leave it to Sara to lighten in the mood. She hugged the two girls before they left and she got into bed soon falling asleep.


	4. Backyard Camping

**Sorry for the late update. I completely forgot about it yesterday.**

* * *

"All right, yeah, thanks Daddy, good luck, love you too, bye," Sara said hanging up her phone.

"Well, Daddy says the fires are too close to the campground, so they're shutting it down until the wildfires can be stopped."

Laurel sighed and leaned against the packed car. This weekend their Dad had planned a family camping trip to the mountains. They had reserved a couple of cabins on the lake and were planting to take advantage of the long weekend. Though Laurel, Felicity, Sara, and Nyssa knew that this wasn't the only reason for the trip.

A few weeks ago her father had approached her and asked how she would feel if he was to marry Donna. Of course, Laurel was thrilled and together she and Felicity helped him pick out a ring and plan the elaborate engagement.

"Did your father say anything about his plans to propose?" Nyssa asked climbing out of the front seat and standing next to Sara.

"He said he was gonna try to pull it off at home tonight."

"He's going to need some help, I'll text Felicity, and tell her to drop off her flowers at their apartment," Laurel said pulling out her phone and texting her other almost sister.

"Tell her to stop by here first so she can pick up some of Nyssa candles," Sara said.

"I'll call that restaurant we ate at last week," Nyssa said also pulling out her phone.

"That's a good idea," Laurel said.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Tommy asked from his position sitting on the edge of the back seat.

Sara and Nyssa had been looking forward to the camping trip for weeks. It was something that they had often done in the mountains surrounding Nanda Parbat. It was an escape, it allowed them a quiet moment of intimacy in the bustling city of Nanda Parbat, away from Nyssa's father's prying eyes.

"Perhaps we could setup in the backyard, we still have our tent and I believe it would be big enough for all four of us," Nyssa said.

Laurel shrugged, "Sure why not?"

"Backyard camping it is!" Sara said excitingly.

"What about Oliver and Felicity?" Tommy asked.

"I'll text to them and see if they wanna come," Laurel said staring at her phone, "Felicity said they'll just stay at home."

* * *

Before long, they pulled the medium size tent out of storage, which thankfully was a lot bigger than Laurel had imagined. While Sara and Tommy were setting it up, Nyssa set about to start a fire in the above ground pit and Laurel wrapped corn in foil and set out the hot dogs.

"You know we could use the grill," Tommy said.

"Oh no," Sara said, "We're camping which means cooking over a fire, we're trying to be authentic."

"Sara, you know that we were gonna stay in cabins, right?" Laurel chimed in.

"We can still use the bathrooms thought, right?" Tommy added.

"Of course," Sara said ignoring her sister, "It's not like we're in the middle of nowhere."

Despite Tommy failing at getting the poles to stand upright, with Sara's help, they successfully set up the tent and were now helping their significant others serve up dinner. As the light faded from the backyard, Laurel admitted that this had been a very good idea.

"After I went back to Nanda Parbat for the second time, Nyssa and I scaled to the top of the mountain and camped out for a few days," Sara said.

"It was quite an enjoyable trip, and we both learned a lot about each other and we came to trust one another again," Nyssa said.

"And I think we both finally figured out where we belonged," Sara added, smiling and gazing into Nyssa's eyes, remembering that night.

"Yes, it was quite... unforgettable," Nyssa said smirking, returning Sara's uninhibited smile.

Laurel fake gagged, ignoring how Tommy stared at them like they were America's dream couple. No matter how old her sister got or how long Laurel had to adjust to the fact that Sara and her best friend had an active sex life, she still hated hearing about it.

Luckily the chime of her phone saved her from further embarrassment. She unlocked her phone to a picture of her Dad and Donna, the latter wearing the ring her Dad had picked out. The message along and the picture announced their engagement.

"Who wants S'mores?" Tommy asked. After Laurel passed her phone around so everyone could see.

"What is a... S'mores?" Nyssa asked taking the time to pronounce the new word.

Tommy and Laurel gasped, "You've never had S'mores?!" They said in unison.

"No that's not true," Sara said, "We had S'mores in Japan, I mean it was with rice crackers and fruit flavored marshmallows, remember after that thing with that one guy with the sports car."

Nyssa nodded remembering the trip and the snack.

"Yeah, but that's not campfire S'mores," Tommy insisted.

Laurel nodded in agreement, "We are making you a proper S'more."

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Nyssa wondered.

"You liked those marble milkshakes with fries," Laurel said.

"You introduced her to fries dipped in milkshakes without me!" Sara said clearly offended.

"You were kinda dead Sara," Laurel said.

"Still," Sara argued.

"Never mind Beloved, you are here now and that is all that matters," Nyssa said.

"Right, here we go," Tommy said pulling out the marshmallows and handing a stick to each girl.

"Zombie marshmallows really Tommy?" Laurel asked.

"What they were on sale," Tommy retorted.

"I met Zombies in 1863," Sara said before diving into the story of how she fought Zombies in a dress.

* * *

"Hey Laurel," Tommy whispered.

"Yeah," she said.

"Do you think Sara and Nyssa will care if we sneak out and sleep in one of the guest bedrooms?" he asked.

"Not if we come back before they wake up," she said sitting up.

The two grabbed their pillows and headed inside.

"Hey Nyssa," Sara whispered.

"Yes Beloved," she replayed.

"Should we tell them the air conditioning is out?" Sara asked.

"I'm sure they will figure it out and come back soon enough," Nyssa said.

Sure enough, a few moments later Tommy and Laurel came back to the tent, escaping the blistering heat of the house. Sara smiled and closed her eyes leaning back into her lover's embrace.


	5. Dance with Me, My Love

When their Dad and Donna announced their engagement, the two said they wanted a small wedding with only friends and family. So Laurel decided to put her high school photography skills to the test and volunteered to take the photos. Hoping she could prove herself worthy, she had started taking a few test shots to show them. So far she had taken a few photos of Tommy and some of the landscape, but not anything she could use to show off her skills.

She had hoped to photograph the one couple in her life she could count on to be photo ready and the embodiment of all the elements of a wedding photo; completely in love and oblivious to the outside world.

"I'm thinking about doing the Foxtrot or the Rumba for Daddy and Donna's dance." Sara stood in the middle of the deck, her hand on Nyssa's waist as she demonstrated the first dance steps for Laurel, who was fiddling with her camera. Sara had pushed all the furniture on the deck aside, moving the table out onto the grass and set up her stereo and phone on the grill.

Their Dad and Donna's wedding was a few weeks away and Sara also volunteered to help with the wedding. She was choreographing the dances, including a father-daughter dance which she was currently demonstrating. However, their Dad, Tommy, and Oliver were running late after their last tux fitting, and Donna and Felicity had gotten caught up at a last minute meeting with the Rabbi.

"Not the Cha Cha?" Nyssa smirked.

Sara's face fell, "you know I hate dancing the Cha Cha," she said.

Laurel and Nyssa laughed as Sara continued to pout.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Laurel said.

Although she had the couple's permission to take some photos, she knew the two would be more affectionate if they were alone. Rather than going to the bathroom, she ducked behind the kitchen island. Laurel slowly moved around the island taking her spot in the kitchen by the window in the hopes of not being noticed by Nyssa and Sara.

"Come on Nyssa," Sara said.

Although she had planned a traditional ballroom waltz for the father-daughter dance, at the moment she was trying to convince her lover to let loose and dance with her .

Sara, still holding Nyssa's hand, turned to the grill and changed the song from an instrumental orchestra piece to a familiar pop song. The music filled the backyard as Cascada's 'Evacuate the Dance Floor' started playing. Sara placed Nyssa's hands on her hips and started dancing in place to the music.

"Just follow my lead," Sara said and started to move her hips to the beat of the song.

Nyssa was completely engrossed by her Beloved's movements and tried to follow Sara's footwork staring down at her feet.

Laurel smiled. Nyssa was always so surefooted, it was a rare sight to see her flounder her way through the dance. She lifted her camera and captured the moment. Maybe one day she could use it for their wedding, although knowing both girls very well, they would probably end up eloping.

Sara continued to move her hips as her body remembered the moves she had learned as a child and teenager, taking hip hop and other breakdancing classes.

Nyssa was not unfamiliar with her beloved's dancing as it was something she had always enjoyed doing. Whether it was the little victories dance she had done when she first got the drop on Nyssa in one of their training seasons. Or when she was putting on a special performance for her in their bedroom, the latter of which was always Nyssa's is favorite.

When Nyssa was first training Sara and showing her how to move with ease across the mat, Sara used her dancing skills in order to freely flow around her opponent, who would often favor harsh stances and powerful moves. When they started on the aerial scarves Sara had been a natural. Winding herself around the fabric with ease and spinning with such grace, her performances often left Nyssa captivated.

Even now as Sara performed more elaborate moves, Nyssa stepped back and let her beloved express herself. She could not help but stare at her beauty. Sara stopped and smiled at her lover, her face and hair illuminated by the sun pulling her lover into a kiss.

The sound of a camera clicking pulled them both back into reality as they turned and saw Laurel admiring the shots.

"Hey!" Sara shouted.

"Oh, don't mind me," Laurel said, "I'm just collecting material for your wedding."


	6. Good Morning, Sunshine

**This chapter has not been beta read and the author is very sorry for any mistakes she makes.**

* * *

Sara slowly awoke to the low hum of the fan blowing her hair into her face which was pressed into the cool hardwood floor. She licked her lips as she lifted her head, instantly recognizing her bedroom. Nyssa, who was half on top of Sara also opened her eyes as she felt her beloved shift from under her shoulder.

The room itself was mostly dark save for a few beams of light that filtered in through the curtains. The sounds of summer seeped in through the open window; the neighbor mowing the lawn, children laughing, and the wind chimes on the deck.

"What time is it?" Sara asked.

Nyssa lifted herself up in an easy push-up and gazed at the clock on her nightstand.

"It is nearly noon," She said.

"I wonder if anyone else is up," Sara mused, standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

Last night was Donna and her father's bachelor and bachelorette parties. Although everyone had met up together, the group was soon split up by gender as the girls had headed out into the night, while the boys stayed home and played poker.

Nyssa momentarily forgot Sara's question as she gazed upon her naked beloved.

Sara smirked as Nyssa continued to stare, taking a moment to look at Nyssa who was equally undressed.

"Since everybody's not up yet, we could take advantage of this perfectly made bed," she said walking towards her lover.

"It is a shame that we rushed around doing laundry yesterday only to sleep on the floor," Nyssa said running her hands down Sara side and settling on Sara's hips.

"Humm," Sara said leaning into Nyssa, pressing her body against Nyssa and kissing her lips letting her tongue run along Nyssa's lower lip.

Before Nyssa could move her hands lower, the two were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass, followed by a string of swear words.

"Looks like somebody's up," Sara said, disappointed that her morning sex was being delayed.

"By the use of 'frack' and 'fuck' it is most likely Felicity and Thea," Nyssa said.

"And we should probably go help them before they get glass in their hands," Sara sided pulling away from her lover and looking around in search acceptable clothing.

The two walked down the stairs a few moments later mostly dressed and were able to find Felicity and Thea sweeping up a white vase in the hall.

"Hey, guys sorry about the vase," Thea whispered the young girl still had on the same dress from last night.

"We will totally pay for a new one," Felicity said exhibiting all the signs of a hangover. Her blonde hair had taken a life of its own and was sticking up in several places.

"Don't worry about it," Sara said in her usual tone, "after last night something was bound to end up broken."

Nyssa and Felicity both cringed slightly still feeling the effects of last night's party.

"Sorry" Sara whispered.

"How come you don't have a hangover?" Felicity asked "Cause I'm pretty sure I saw you drink like, ten shots of vodka, not that I was keeping track of your alcohol intake, I was just watching the bar tab and... After that it's kind of fuzzy."

"It's one of the side effects of the Lazarus pit, I don't get hangovers," Sara explained.

"Yeah, it's strange but also really nice," Thea agreed, sweeping the rest of the glass into her dustpan and standing up.

"We should probably vacuum," Nyssa said.

"I'm sure can we tell everyone to wear shoes," Sara said, "at least until everyone has recovered."

The girls nodded.

"I'm going to go find my mother," Felicity said walking towards the guest bedrooms at the end of the hall.

Nyssa, Sara, and Thea disposed of the broken glass and picked up the flowers. Then they walked down the second flight of stairs and into the kitchen where they found Lyla half asleep standing in front of the coffee maker.

Sin was also downstairs sitting at the kitchen's bar, her head down on the countertop, the newly 21-year-old reeling from her hangover.

"Good morning," Nyssa said.

Lyla just a hummed a greeting while staring at the coffee pot.

Sara put her hands on Sin's shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "You want some aspirin?"

"Yes," came Sin's muffled reply, her face still buried in her arms.

"Has anyone seen Laurel?" Sara asked.

Thea shrugged "She didn't come to bed last night, I thought she was staying with Felicity."

"She's outside," Lyla said, "when I closed the windows, so it wouldn't get hot in here, I saw her sleeping outside."

"The man who was supposed to fix the air conditioning was scheduled to come yesterday. However there was a problem with the truck, they said they would be here today," Nyssa said pulling out a pan and a few eggs.

"I'll check on her," Sara said, knowing that none of other women would want to brave the early morning sun.

Sara walked out onto the deck and found Laurel asleep on the porch swing. The blue knit blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Laurel," Sara said gently shaking her sister, "good morning, Sunshine."

"Hey," Laurel said opening her eyes before immediately squinting.

"Why did you sleep out here?" Sara asked.

"It was too hot inside," Laurel said, "So after I made sure your drunk asses were in bed, I just grabbed the blanket and slept out here."

"Well, why don't you come inside, it's much cooler now, and Nyssa's making omelets."

"OK," Laurel said sitting up and following her sister inside.


End file.
